Safer to hate him
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: ERERI - Eren Jäger est entré dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. De nouvelles recrues ont rejoint les rangs, et le caporal Levi supervise l'entraînement de son escouade avant d'entrer en terre envahie. Maintenant que sa nature est dévoilée, Eren crée la confusion au sein de sa troupe : doit-il être craint, haï, soutenu ? Levi se pose la question... - LIME à venir, rating M !
1. Intro

Scénario remodelé selon mon envie.

Personnages appartenant à **Hajime Isayama** et au manga/anime **Shingeki no Kyojin**.

Pairing **: Eren/Rivaille**

Quelques **spoilers !** /!\

Il faisait nuit.

Eren avait ouvert les yeux, enfermé dans un cachot sombre et puant.

Devant lui, les chefs du bataillon d'exploration. Assis une chaise, Erwin. Et appuyé contre un mur, l'air sombre, Levi. Des barreaux les séparaient, des chaînes le retenaient. Quelque chose avait changé.

Eren s'est réveillé après avoir défendu la ville en bouchant l'entrée du mur. Les morts, les blessés. Tous se sont sacrifiés pour qu'il y parvienne. Mais désormais que sa nature est dévoilée et qu'ils ont été témoins de sa puissance, Eren n'est plus un simple soldat : c'est un risque pour tous. Titan, monstre, bizarrerie de la nature. Eren est en semi-captivité et désormais, on le surveille de très haut.


	2. I : Can't hate the ones who made me

Il était malade à en vomir. Il n'avait jamais pu détester ceux qui l'avaient créé, alors il avait construit cette haine incommensurable envers ces monstres contre-nature. Et cette haine, puissante, incassable, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais possédé. Adieu matériel, adieu sentiments, adieu attachements cruels et futiles, ne restait plus, alors, que ce qui avait toujours compté : la force d'esprit. C'était ça qui le poussait encore, chaque matin, à se réveiller et à lutter infiniment. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, c'était la première chose à laquelle il pensait. Et la dernière, lorsqu'il s'endormait. Mais cette fois, la première depuis de longues années, il avait cassé ce rituel quotidien pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre posséder son esprit. Et avec honte, il regardait le ciel se coucher, trop énervé contre lui-même d'avoir été si faible. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une pensée, ni d'un rêve, ni juste, l'espace d'une seconde, d'une idée brève qui avait traversé son esprit. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grand encore, quelque chose qui, sans qui l'en ait eu même conscience, le possédait chaque fois un peu plus, avec une aisance dangereuse. Et cette chose, elle portait un nom.

- Eren, souffla le caporal en apercevant l'adolescent marcher à vive allure, passant devant sa fenêtre.

Sa surprise passée, son expression s'assombrit derechef. « Tain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » marmonna-t-il silencieusement. Et comme toujours, il savait qu'il allait le suivre. Pas pour la curiosité, pas pour l'envie de le coincer seul, mais pour celle, délicieuse, d'avoir l'espoir de le prendre en flagrant délit. Trahison, fuite, complot. Quelque chose qui aurait pu faciliter les choses, d'une certaine manière. Un coup de pouce. Alors sans hésiter, le caporal se précipita au rez-de-chaussée afin de suivre le petit soldat à la trace. En bas, il n'y avait personne. Pas âme qui vive. Il profita de l'absence de paires d'yeux pour surveiller le demi Titan sans qu'on l'y prenne. Et de toute façon, mieux valait être seul : si quelqu'un devait coincer Eren, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il s'était porté responsable de sa personne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et bien qu'ils n'échangèrent pas grand chose, Eren semblait retenir beaucoup de choses. Des mots volatiles, des secrets, peut-être pire encore. Savait-il quelque chose de fondamental, comme l'origine des Titans ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qui se passait derrière le mur Rose, cruellement pris de force ? Petit à petit, leur territoire se rétrécissait et la population se resserrait, hystérique. Bientôt il faudrait faire quelque chose, et si Eren gardait une information capitale pour lui-même, c'était sûrement une raison suffisante de le suivre. Bien sûr, c'était ce que se disait le caporal Levi, qui refusait d'admettre qu'il était tout simplement obsédé par ce gosse insolent et bourré d'espoirs.

Non, il ne l'appréciait pas. Il attendait simplement le bon moment pour que le piège se referme et que quelque chose soit prouvé. Qu'importe.

«Merde mais, où il va!» grogna le caporal en accélérant le pas.

L'endurance ne lui manquait pas, mais le soleil se couchait, il ferait bientôt nuit, et ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'autre bout de la ville. Puis, après quelques minutes silencieuses qui ne laissaient passer que les bruits de pas répétés du caporal et ceux lointains, de la silhouette à peine visible du gamin, il finit par s'arrêter. Là, à quelques mètres d'ici, Eren avait cessé sa course folle pour se pencher, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il s'avança doucement vers un arbre solitaire qui, à l'écart des maisons, trônait dans un espace d'herbe encore à l'abri de tout. Pourquoi venait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important ? Levi ne comprenait pas. Sourcils froncés, et plus méprisant d'avori marché pour rien que déçu de sa vaine tentative, il s'appuya contre la façade de la maison la plus proche. De là, Eren pourrait le voir, s'il le souhaitait. Mais ce n'était pas le plus problème de Levi. Celui, majeur, qui lui réduisait la tête en bouillie était l'envie désespérée de mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait avec ce gamin. Il était jeune, inconscient, ignorant de tout et de tout le monde. Incapable de différencier le bien du mal, même si chacun d'entre eux portaient un indice précieux. Non, il n'avait qu'une notion : celle des Titans. Les tuer, les exterminer, tous, répétait-il toujours, d'une voix si grave que parfois, Levi relevait légèrement ses sourcils éternellement froncés, l'air surpris. La détermination de ce gosse l'avait toujours étonné, mais sa véritable nature était telle que la frustration l'emportait toujours sur la curiosité.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Levi se rendit compte que le soleil allait bientôt disparaître. Soupirant, il s'avança vers le carré d'herbe que le petit avait déniché et, comme si de rien n'était, alla s'allonger nonchalament à quelques mètres de lui. Un, deux peut-être, une distance raisonnable pour un caporal et son soldat. Oui, une distance raisonnable pour un humain et un titan.

«Caporal ? Qu'est-ce que vous... ?» commença-t-il, pris de court.

Mais l'unique réponse qu'il obtint fut celle-là : «Chut», accompagnée d'un coup d'oeil discret et significatif. L'expression figée de Levi était toujours la même : le regard bas, les sourcils froncés, l'air éternellement contrarié, blasé, las de tout et de tout le monde, sans jamais être surpris ni émerveillé de quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux vifs ne s'attardaient que rarement, sa bouche ne s'ouvrait que pour réprimander, et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, seuls quelques mots en sortaient. Oui, Levi n'était pas d'un naturel très sociable, ni joyeux. Mais Eren non plus n'était pas comme les autres. Changeant, extrême. Différent.

Et dans ce monde rétréci où tout avait toujours la même allure, les mêmes couleurs et le même goût de pisse, c'était un détail qui pesait lourd. Peut-être trop, selon Levi ? Sa différence n'était pas qu'un atout et ça, le caporal le gardait constamment à l'esprit. Ce dernier, sans trop se préoccuper du soldat qui, gêné, avait laissé son action en suspens, il passa ses bras derrière sa tête pour une position plus confortable. Et, décidé à détendre ses sourcils, laissa le ciel se coucher devant ses yeux fatigués. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'Eren soit suffisamment à l'aise pour s'allonger à son tour, même si l'idée même de rester étendu en silence à côté de son caporal était étrange et même un peu effrayante.

«Pourquoi ici ?» demanda le plus âgé, quelques secondes après avoir finalement fermé ses lourdes paupières, abandonnant sa résolution d'être aux aguets.

Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il songea à la ville, à cette existence, et s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il ne savait pas, quand, tout à coup, il réalisa que son chef ne lui parlait d'aucune d'elles. La vraie question était : pourquoi cet arbre ? Pourquoi ce bout de terrain miteux, à l'écart de tout, et sûrement grouillant de bestioles ? Le soldat baissa les yeux vers la ligne de démarcation du toit des maisons et du ciel. La fine frontière où l'horizon disparaissait, inaccessible.

«Il y avait un arbre semblable, là où j'habitais. J'y allais souvent pour rêvasser.»

Il s'attendit à de la pitié de la part de son caporal - non qu'il l'eût voulue, au contraire - mais c'était une réaction naturelle, chez les gens qui l'entouraient. Partout on le regardait avec compassion, sans vraiment pouvoir comprendre, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de le voir en vie. Mais, il aurait dû s'y préparer, Levi n'en fit rien.

«Et tu penses pouvoir rêvasser par les temps qui courent ? Tu es sacrément culotté.»

Cela aurait pu semblé être un compliment si la voix du caporal n'avait pas été si dure. Il fallait le comprendre ; tuer ces monstres était tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Sa force d'esprit, il l'avait acquise seule, et il sentait qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, Eren pourait en faire autant. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi faire, s'il n'avait pas encore en tête l'unique chose à faire dans ce monde ? Eren sentit ses joues rougir de gêne, et regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots si vite. Il hésita à s'excuser mais après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil furtif au caporal, l'envie lui passa. S'excuser n'aurait absolument aucune utilité. Alors il commença à attendre, avec impatience, certes, que son chef décide de s'en aller.

«Ma présence te dérange, on dirait bien», lâcha Levi d'une voix neutre et impassible.

Le soldat manqua un battement de coeur et fixa le vide sans oser répondre. Alors le caporal continua à sa place.

«Tu es tout crispé. Détends-toi, morveux. Je ne tuerai pas de titan cette nuit. J'ai sommeil.»

Bien sûr, l'effet désira marcha sans mal. Eren sentit ses joues brûler et, honteux, tourna légèrement sa tête de l'autre côté du ciel. Celui, innocent, où les yeux du caporal ne s'étaient pas encore posés. Et le malaise grandit en loin comme l'impression d'étouffer, poison venimeux qui courait dans ses veines.

«Allez, gamin. Arrête de fuguer comme ça, tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner. Tu en auras besoin.»

Et sur ce, le caporal chef se leva, et d'une aisance qui lui coupa le souffle. Il s'arrêta, se retourner et posa ses yeux méprisants sur la pauvre silhouette de son soldat. Eren n'en était pas sûr, mais il eut comme l'impression que, par ce contact visuel qu'il avait peur de rompre, Levi tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne se prononçait pas. Des mots trop doux, ou trop rudes, quelque chose qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne sortiraient jamais de sa propre bouche ; pas pour Eren. Pas pour un simple soldat. Mais au moment où Eren s'apprêtait à demander ce qui clochait, d'une voix incertaine, le caporal se retourna si vite qu'il mit un temps à le réaliser. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le caporal était déjà loin.

Ne restaient alors que l'amère impression d'être l'ennemi et celle, douloureuse, de savoir que c'était peut-être vrai.


	3. II : Underdog again

Levi s'était allongé sur son lit, songeur. Il sentait encore l'herbe humide lui chatouiller la nuque, et l'air frais du début de soirée caresser son visage détendu. C'était un des rares moments où il avait trouvé la paix intérieure. Le silence. Aussi bien dans sa tête que dans la ville. Les gens semblaient s'être tus pour les laisser parler, et maintenant qu'un tout autre type de silence l'étreignait dans la nuit, Levi s'ennuyait. Il ne s'agissait plus de tranquilité, mais d'insomnie. À chaque fois, ses pensées s'enchaînant, finissant par toucher du doigt quelque chose de plus sombre encore. Il ne voulait pas laisser ceci arriver, cette nuit. Alors il s'obligea à rester neutre, à repousser les idées nocturnes qui venaient troubler sa quiétude solitaire. Là, dans la pénombre, des mains étaient tendues en sa direction. Le tentaient, mesquines. Alors Levi se retourna sur son lit pour faire face au mur. Il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit les dernières lueurs du soleil et, étrangement, accompagnées du sourire d'Eren, qu'il avait dû voler un jour de rien, sans s'en apercevoir. Ce gamin était un véritable phénomène. Trop d'espoir, trop d'ignorance. Il avait vu la mort, il y avait vu la terreur, mais il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir : entre autre, la fatalité lui passait entre les doigts. Et Levi, condamné à rester réaliste, ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer quand il songeait aux discours optimistes et utopiques du soldat. Certes, Eren avait le pouvoir de mouvoir la masse, de motiver les foules, de redonner l'espoir sur la paume d'une main quand tout semble dénué de couleur. Il avait cette capacité étonnante à joindre noir et blanc, comme pour tisser un lien puissant entre la joie et le malheur. Un coup il serrait les dents, empli de haine à l'égard des Titans, un coup il souriait, en désaccord total avec l'arrière-plan. Levi aurait aimé jouir d'autant d'espoir, mais il n'avait jamais vu que la défaite. La première réussite d'Eren, lorsqu'il avait bouché le trou de la porte avec le gros rocher, n'était qu'un tournant bref dans l'histoire : il suscitait des pensées illusoires et enfantines, celles qui, dans la lumière du jour, semblent pleines de sens. Mais Levi voyait bien au-delà ; lorsque la nuit tomberait, elles s'envoleraient comme de la poussière, et aussi violemment qu'une flamme qu'on arrose.

"Putain d'insomnie", grogna le caporal.

Il se retourna de nouveau, sondant l'obscurité sans pourtant rien distinguer. Il finit par rouler sur le dos pour faire face au plafond, fatigué de toujours bouger pour trouver le sommeil. Lui qui se sentait las tout à l'heure, avait éveillé toutes ses forces en quittant le jeune soldat. Quelle sorte de pouvoir avait-il donc ? Redonner vie aux morts ? Et pourtant. Levi souffla, soupira une fois, deux fois, et finit par abandonner. Il se redressa en repoussant ses draps, jeta ses pieds hors du lit et fit face à la tiédeur de la nuit. Cette nuit-là, il faisait chaud. Levi sentit le sol sous ses pieds et il fit craquer son dos pour mieux s'éveiller. Son équipement tridimensionnel était dans le coin, juste là, mais il doutait d'en avoir besoin. Quoiqu'il eût aimé l'idée d'avoir une lame sur lui, celle d'un poignard ferait tout autant l'affaire...

Sans trop réaliser, Levi retourna à l'endroit où il avait trouvé Eren. L'arbre était toujours là, seule chose constante dans ce monde sans cesse tourmenté, et il l'attendait calmement. Le caporal s'avança, pieds nus dans l'herbe dont la rosée mouillait la peau. Il s'assit et appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux relevés. La Lune s'était levée, bien en évidence, et il l'observait sans rien dire. Ce soir, elle était pleine, ronde, pâle. Et elle illuminait la ville entière, plongée dans le sommeil.

Levi songea à tout ce qu'il avait vu hors des portes. Tout ce qu'il restait encore à voir. Tout ce que ses soldats n'avaient encore vu, et verraient par la suite. Tout ce qu'il faut éviter de voir ; tout ce qu'on préférerait ne jamais avoir vu. Tant de choses dangereuses et délicieuses qui s'évanouissent dans le passé car, selon la tradition, seul le présent compte. Il songea au vent, à la mer, à la terre, au sable, à la chaleur du soleil qui caresse sa peau. Impassible, il fixait la lune sans trop la voir, insensible au charme nocturne qui apaise les âmes tourmentées. Lui demeurait, toujours le même, avec toujours la même expression, et posait les yeux sur les mêmes horizons. Jamais cela ne différait. Pourtant quelque chose semblait avoir changé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Etait-ce dans l'atmosphère, ou cela venait-il de lui ? Lui, l'éternel statue, avait-il changé ? Non, sûrement pas. Il souffla et posa sa paume droite sur l'herbe, à côté de lui. Il la porta à son visage et distingua, sous la lumière de la lune, une fine pellicule de rosée. Ses mains abîmées attièrent alors son attention. Après ces trente années d'existences, et ces quinzaines d'années à tuer, déchiqueter, chasser, traquer, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il bousillait jour après jour. Sa peau fatiguée se rebellait en silence, pourtant trop faible pour le faire bien. Ses cicatrices couraient partout sur sa chair, de ses mains à son dos, de son abdomen à ses jambes. Il était une véritable pierre ancestrale, sur laquelle les malheurs de l'humanité avaient été gravés.

Un bruit le tira de sa rêverie. En effet, Erwin venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, plus silencieux encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Le regard droit devant lui, Erwin semblait fatigué. Levi, qui regardait son ami s'asseoir, détourna le regard quand il prit la parole.

"Faire des insomnies ne me semble pas être une bonne idée."

Sa voix sage et posée résonnait toujours comme un conseil à suivre, et pourtant, Levi savait qu'il ne pourrait lui obéir. Il y avait trop de choses dans sa tête, trop de nuances, de couleurs, de lumières qui l'aveuglaient.

"Tu sais que tu as une troupe à entraîner, demain ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine avant de partir explorer au-delà du Mur. Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer. Cette fois, nous disposons d'un atout considérable dans nos rangs, mais nous ne devons pas considérer cet avantage comme un triomphe précoce."

Il se tut, songeant qu'il était maintenant temps d'observer la nuit évoluer en silence. Ce fut alors à Levi, l'air grave, de parler.

"Je continue de croire qu'il représente un danger pour nos hommes.

- C'est aussi notre homme, Levi. Il porte notre insigne."

Le caporal réfléchit un instant à ces paroles. Certes, Erwin disait toujours vrai, et le plus souvent, il n'avait nul besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter comme si, de toute façon, ce serait une erreur de fermer les yeux et d'y aller. Un détail le dérangeait.

"Il te préoccupe, j'ai tort ? demanda le Commandant.

- Certes, lâcha l'autre, aussi loquace que d'habitude.

- Ne te fais pas un sang d'encre, Levi. Tes hommes iront bien. Et nous reviendrons très bientôt, la victoire au bout des doigts.

- Ne disais-tu pas qu'il fallait éviter de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? rétorqua le brun, moqueur et sombre à la fois.

- Oui, je l'ai dit. Mais je pratique quelque chose qui s'appelle l'optimisme. Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi."

Et aussitôt, il lui donna un coup d'épaule à épaule. Levi bascula légèrement sur la gauche avant de retrouver son équilibre, sans pour autant bouger ses avant-bras, reposés sur ses genoux relevés. Erwin esquissa un sourire qu'il ne vit pas mais qu'il devina, comme toujours. C'était sûrement son seul ami. Non, correction... Le seul ami qu'il s'autorisait réellement. Il était tellement formé à tuer qu'il avait honte de ressentir autre chose comme si c'était trahir sa vraie fonction. Comme il avait entendu un jour, on n'a jamais vu un cordonnier servir à boire dans une taverne. À chacun sa place. Lui n'était pas là pour gaspiller ses émotions ; il sacrifiait son énergie pour détruire ces atrocités sorties de nulle part. Voilà tout.

"Tu sais, Levi."

L'interessé tourna la tête vers son commandant, impassible.

"Eren et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup."

Sur ce, il laissa sa phrase s'arrêter ici, car il se levait déjà. Et sans autre forme de discours, Erwin tourna les talons en direction de la ville. Il était très, très tard, et il était déjà navré d'avoir poussé Erwin à venir lui tenir compagnie. Erwin se sentait toujours obligé d'intervenir quand Levi se montrait trop pensif. Quand quelque chose le préoccupait de trop, troublait son esprit. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien demandé, il était toujours là quand il le fallait. Il était certain que s'il rentrait maintenant, il pourrait trouver le sommeil. Erwin agissait comme un médicament, et son sourire sage, à l'abri des conneries de ce monde, parvenait toujours à lui ôter ses tracas.

Pourtant, il resta encore quelques minutes pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami.

Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, la plupart des soldats avaient l'air mous. Ils semblaient fatigués, débiles, comme s'ils s'étaient tenus debout toute la nuit et que leurs pieds allaient céder. Mince, alors ! Levi était resté debout la moitié de la nuit et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il prenait sur lui, ignorait la douleur, et ça finissait par s'évanouir au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les empêcher de faire de même ? Il souffla, déjà agacé par l'attitude de sa troupe. Il n'imaginait pas ce qui l'en serait, une fois dehors. Quoique l'adrénaline réveille les gens, certains ne peuvent lutter contre la paresse.

"Levi !" l'interpella une voix sourde.

C'était Erwin qui arrivait en courant. Il était en retard, et finissait, tout en avançant, de nouer son équipement tridimensionnel. Erwin ne souriait pas, il avait l'air sérieux - mais Levi balaya cette remarque d'un froncement de sourcils. Sourire ici ne servirait à rien. Energie inutilement gaspillée.

"Levi... arriva-t-il à dire, le souffle saccadé, en arrivant à sa hauteur. Divisons la troupe en deux, je me charge de la première partie et toi, de la deuxième. Nous serons plus efficaces de cette manière. Se sont-ils échauffés ?"

Levi haussa un sourcil sarcastique, et comme pour lui tendre une réponse, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'un groupe de filles qui, en soupirant de fatigue, se massaient les mollets. Il revêtit derechef son expression maussade et blasée, et laissa Erwin faire la suite.

Une fois les soldats regroupés en deux parties égales, Erwin s'éloigna pour commencer son entraînement. Levi, chargé d'une séance de lutte, croisa nonchalament les bras pour intimider ses subordonnés. Ceci eut l'effet escompté. Tous commençaient déjà à paniquer. De la lutte, déjà... alors, supervisée par Levi, en plus ! Suicide ! Mais beaucoup d'entre eux, stoïques, patientaient en attente de la suite. Il s'apprêtait à parler, lorsqu'un bruit étouffé attira son attention. C'était comme un murmure, mais brusque. Un frottement. Il contourna le rang auquel il faisait face et marcha en direction de l'origine du bruit. En effet, il trouva deux soldats en train de s'échanger des douces paroles, à voix basse. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Levi se tenait près d'eux, immobile, le regard stable, ils sentirent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour.

"Jean Kirschtein. Eren Jäger. Avancez."

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard paniqué et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, obéirent. Ils dépassèrent leurs camarades et, arrivés là où Levi s'était placé, une minute auparavant, ils se tournèrent vers leur groupe, droits, stoïques. Levi apparut à leurs côtés, transpirant le mépris.

"Vous commencerez."

Et sur ce, il s'écarta nonchalament. Les soldats firent de même, laissant aux deux garçons l'espace suffisant pour se battre. Aujourd'hui, on ne se servait pas des lames. Il s'agissait de combat à main nue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jean et lui se battaient, et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière. Mais l'oeil sérieux du caporal Levi, posé sur Eren avec un calme pétrifiant, ne pouvait que leur mettre la pression. Et s'il se faisait rétamer ? Eren sentit son estomac se serrer et le stress l'envahit. Pourtant, il lui suffit de regarder dans les yeux de Jean pour y déceler l'équivalent. Nul espoir d'y échapper. Nul besoin d'essayer. Levi ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était la faute de Jean, selon Eren. Il lui avait glissé une réplique tranchante, balançant entre la menace et la remarque cinglante. Être camarades ne voulait pas forcément dire amis. Se sauver la vie, c'était une chose, mais bien s'entendre, c'était bien plus complexe. Et lorsqu'Eren avait voulu lui répondre avec toute la fierté qu'il possédait, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Entre les deux, l'orgueil était si extrême qu'il en devenait parfois étouffant. Même si Eren avait beaucoup d'estime pour le blond, et que c'était bien entendu réciproque, les rivalités ne pouvaient s'effacer aussi aisément.

"Non, attendez."

La voix de Levi retentit avec une douceur surprenante. Jean, qui s'apprêtait à balancer un poing dans la direction de son adversaire, laissa son geste en suspens, et Eren, qui s'apprêtait à l'esquiver, se figea aussitôt. À leur plus grande stupeur, ils virent leur caporal se débarrasser de son équipement tridimensionnel. Et lorsqu'il l'eut complètement ôté, il s'avança vers les deux jeunes.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Kirschtein, tu rejoins les rangs. Jäger, avance-toi."

Jean sembla comme réveillé en sursaut. Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'il échappait par miracle à la sentence publique, et lança un regard navré et plein de compassion à Eren qui, immobile, luttait pour ignorer les battements effrénés de son coeur.

Dans sa tête, Levi se souvenait de quelque chose. "Tu sais, Levi. Eren et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup." Cette phrase passait, repassait en boucle, et il lui sembla juste de vouloir tester. Si Jean avait en partie peur de perdre, il avait aussi peur qu'Eren ne prenne sa forme de titan. Mais Levi s'en fichait pas mal. Titan ou pas titan, il était capable de l'abattre en un clignement d'yeux. Il avait la force physique et mentale nécessaire pour cela. En revanche, il était curieux de voir comment son soldat s'en sortirait.

"Approche", fit-il, et sa voix, toujours étonamment douce, résonna comme une menace.

Eren obéit.

Il se planta devant son caporal et lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Ils se mirent en position et Eren attaqua aussitôt. Bien entendu, Levi esquiva avec une rapidité impressionante, acquise avec l'expérience. Il lâcha un juron s'échapper, mais si bas qu'il douta que Levi l'eût entendu. (Ce qui était pourtant le cas.) De nouveau, il réitéra sa tentative, et manqua de se fracasser la figure sur le sol poussiéreux à cause de son élan. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Levi lui assenait déjà un coup douloureux dans le dos, et, immédiatement, un autre dans le flanc. Eren suffoqua de douleur et lâcha un grognement. Il mit un certain temps à se relever, mais lorsqu'enragé par la douleur, il fonça sur son supérieur, celui-ci saisit son bras avec une agilité pénible et le tordit de toutes ses forces. Il prit soin de ne pas le casser, mais il eut suffisamment mal pour perdre ses moyens et tomber à terre. Levi lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et le garçon roula sur le dos, gémissant de douleur. Il tenta de se relever mais Levi accrocha son épaule et rentra ses doigts dans sa chair, tout en le poussant en avant. Eren tomba, la joue contre le sol, et souffla péniblement.

"Bats-toi, jeune soldat."

Jeune. Et un soldat. C'était ce qu'il était.

"Bats-toi, Jäger."

Oui, il était un Jäger.

"Bats-toi."

Il allait se battre.

Alors que les soldats retenaient leur souffle, certains détournant les yeux, effarés, comme Armin et Mikasa qui, grimaçant, se faisaient violence pour ne pas intervenir. D'autres regardaient, avides d'actions, et encore d'autres craignaient le pire : qu'il se transforme. Mais Levi, lui, ne ressentait rien. Il était presque déçu, finalement. Alors c'était ça, Eren Jäger ? Un adolescent gémissant qui se tord de douleur ? Qui roule dans la terre sèche ? Qui crache du sang, affaibli par un rien ? Levi se renfrogna à cette pensée. Et continua.

"Mais bordel, bats-toi enfin !" cria-t-il si fort que certains eurent un mouvement de recul, surpris.

C'était comme s'il le désirait de toutes ses forces. Comme s'il souhaitait voir Eren renaître de ses cendres et s'élever plus haut, comme s'il voulait voir Eren lui faire mal. Il voulait souffrir par sa faute, il voulait sentir son poing serré de rage cogner sa rouge et craquer des os sous le choc du coup. Il voulait cracher du sang, lui aussi. Il voulait pouvoir incérer cette image dans ses souvenirs avant de s'endormir le soir.

Mais c'était décevant.

Levi souffla, attendit quelques instants, mais Eren ne faisait que ramper à terre à l'aide de son bras valide, du sang dégoulinant au coin de sa bouche et la respiration difficile. Agacé, il tourna lentement les talons. Pourquoi avait-il espéré, de toute façon ?

"Tu vois, Erwin, tu avais tort. On ne se ressemble pas tant que ça", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'éloignant.

Mais une voix vint l'interrompre.

"Attendez !" hurla-t-elle, si sourde qu'elle semblait inhumaine.

Les soldats se redressèrent, estomaqués qu'Eren ose interpeller son supérieur de cette manière. Et surtout, lui donne un ordre. Mikasa releva les yeux, avec une lueur d'espoir, mais légèrement paniquée à l'idée qu'Eren prenne des coups supplémentaires. N'était-il pas déjà suffisamment mal en point ? Armin, quant à lui, suivait la scène avec un sourire d'espoir, persuadé que son ami n'avait besoin que d'encouragements pour gagner.

Levi s'arrêta net, pris de court. Il resta immobile deux, trois, quatre secondes, puis tourna la tête vers le soldat. Eren fronçait les sourcils, haineux, et, à moitié relevé, cracha du sang dans la direction du caporal. Au lieu de se sentir insulté, Levi esquissa un vague sourire. Mais assez pour qu'Eren le remarque ; ce qui le déstabilisa. Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas de sadisme ; il était rassuré, rassuré de voir qu'en fin de compte, peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient. Fallait-il titiller Eren jusqu'au sang pour qu'il s'élève ? Alors, si c'était ça, il s'en souviendrait. Sans rien dire, il revint sur ses pas et attendit que son adversaire ne soit complètement relevé. Il le surprit même à lui demander, de cette même voix douce et inquiétante :

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Eren ne répondit rien ; il se contenta d'essuyer d'un geste de la main le sang et la poussière qui collaient son menton. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête et attendit.

Il devait lui reconnaître une chose : sa détermination était sans fin. Il était impulsif et trop ignorant, mais quand on le bousculait, les résultats étaient plaisants. Levi patienta sans bouger et lorsqu'Eren esquissa un mouvement, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter ; le jeune soldat le toucha en pleine épaule, comme pour lui rendre la pareille. Surpris, le caporal porta sa main à son épaule et au lieu de grimacer, haussa les sourcils. Eren recommença au niveau de son abdomen mais Levi se baissa juste à temps. Il se releva et Eren lui fit face à nouveau. Levi le frappa à la poitrine et il vacilla, mais tint bon. Aussitôt, il fondit sur son supérieur avec une rapidité surprenante. Celui-ci ne réagit pas à temps, persuadé qu'il mettrait plus de temps à reprendre ses esprits. La violence fut telle qu'il le projeta à terre et bascula à son tour. Levi toucha terre, son dos heurta le sol rocailleux, et Eren suivi, tombant à la suite sur le corps tiède de son caporal. Il gémit de douleur en sentant un minuscule cailloux griffer son dos, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Levi était à califourchon sur lui, emprisonnant douloureusement ses jambes. Il attrapa son bras gauche et força le soldat à se tordre de manière presque aussi pénible que la première fois. Mais Eren se défendit et le caporal roula sur le dos. Ce fut au tour du plus jeune d'être aux commandes et sous le poids de son corps, d'une main habile, il fit de même. Le caporal lâcha un grognement sous l'effet de la douleur et après deux secondes, parvint à se dégager. Il s'éloigna pour prévoir ses prochains coups et profita du temps nécessaire au soldat pour se relever, pour les visualiser avec précision.

Armin remarqua une fente rougeâtre sur la pommette du caporal et il sentit l'espoir monter en lui. Eren, lui, parvenait, avec beaucoup d'efforts, à tenir encore debout. Levi songea un instant que ce gamin avait une sacrée tenacité, face aux autres. Et quand Eren avança péniblement en sa direction pour administrer le dernier coup, Levi saisit son poing avant qu'il ne touche son visage et le repoussa doucement sans pour autant le lâcher.

"C'est bon. J'en ai assez vu."

Son expression neutre semblait témoigner de quelque chose de mal, mais en réalité, Levi était satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir. La preuve coulait le long de sa joue, laissant un long sillon rouge marquer son visage.

Eren, qui saignait du nez, leva les yeux en direction du Caporal et croisa ses yeux gris, froids, impénétrables. Sa respiration était saccadée mais Levi peinait, lui aussi, à reprendre son souffle. Après quelques secondes, Levi lâcha le poignet de son soldat et sa lèvre inférieure sembla comme... trembler. Il tourna alors les talons, ordonnant aux autres de faire cet exercice par binômes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Eren resta planté là, le regard exactement là où se trouvait Levi quelques instants plus tôt, et tandis que la silhouette de son supérieur s'éloignait, il jurait avoir compris cette lèvre tremblante.

Venait-il de lui sourire secrètement, comme un message spécial dont il était le privilégié ?


	4. III : You lose your own

_À lire de préférence en écoutant "23" de Jimmy Eat World et "The Art of War" d'Anberlin._

L'air tiède devenait plus lourd à mesure que les minutes passaient. Midi approchait, une, peut-être deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. Depuis, des soldats avaient défilé aux soins, et le bruit sourd de corps projetés à terre était devenu une délicieuse litanie. Sous la tente exclusivement réservée aux soins médicaux, Eren s'était assis depuis une demie-heure. Il observait, sous les rayons mesquins du soleil, ses compagnons se battre en riant. Certains faisaient des mauvaises chutes, et d'autres, trop sérieux, se battaient avec violence pour finir à terre. Il nota qu'aucun d'eux n'avait reproduit la même scène que ce matin, lorsque le caporal Rivaille l'avait provoqué. Non, il ne s'agissait ici que d'un entraînement bénin qui, de toute manière, n'était là qu'au cas où. C'est vrai, à quoi la lutte à mains nues servirait-il face aux gigantesques et puissants Titans ? À cette pensée, l'expression d'Eren devint plus grave. Il avait tendance à se considérer comme leur ennemi, bien qu'il ne l'eût pas désiré, à cause de sa seconde nature.

Une silhouette proche créa une zone d'ombre et une voix familière retentit.

"Toc toc ?" fit Mikasa, bienveillante.

Le jeune soldat leva des yeux rassurés vers sa soeur adoptive. Il était tellement content de la voir. Dans l'immédiat, être seul avec ses pensées sombres n'était pas le meilleur remède. Mikasa s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle était aussi calme que d'habitude, ses sourires uniquement réservés pour Armin et lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait amené avec elle un tissu blanc, immaculé.

"C'est pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

"Pour réparer les dégâts", répondit la brune en plongeant le tissu dans le bac d'eau à leurs côtés, avant de tamponner délicatement un des nombreux endroits qui s'étaient ouverts.

Au loin, Jean avait cessé de se battre et reproduisait la même expression, en plus grave. Que faisait Mikasa, aussi proche de Jaëger ? Il soupira et, tandis que son adversaire fonçait sur lui, le repoussa d'une main nonchalante, sans bouger d'un pouce. Mince alors ! Il faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de la belle, et au final, c'était vain. Si seulement Marco était encore là pour le conseiller... Jean réalisa où divaguaient ses pensées et son visage accueillit des rides d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas encore habitué à la perte de son meilleur ami, et y songer lui serrait toujours le coeur. Ayant perdu l'envie de se battre, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin à l'ombre pour s'isoler, à l'abri des regards indésirables. Près de l'endroit où se tenait Jean une minute plus tôt, Sasha et Conny se battaient comme des enfants, parsement leur lutte d'éclats de rire qui apaisait les troupes agitées. Ils reproduisaient une chorégraphie plus ridicule qu'autre chose et, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, mimaient des gestes de combat qui n'existaient même pas, avant de faire mine de se battre au ralenti. Eren, par-dessus l'épaule de Mikasa, aperçut un bout de la scène et un sourire innocent étira ses lèvres abîmées.

"Tu les as vus ? Il suffit de les observer pour retourner à ce temps d'innocence, pas vrai ? Ca semble si facile...

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper, tu sais, lâcha Mikasa d'un ton morne mais réaliste. Dans une semaine, nous serons lâchés dans la nature et tout ce qui comptera sera alors survivre pour mieux décimer les titans. Il ne s'agit pas de retomber dans les souvenirs, Eren. La nostalgie n'est pas toujours bonne."

Elle stoppa son discours net, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle continue. Mikasa n'était pas bavarde, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eren, elle était capable de parler une nuit entière sans reprendre son souffle. Du tac au tac, il se souvint de cette fois, quelques années auparavant, où elle avait vendu la mèche à ses parents, leur confiant sans aucun tact qu'il prévoyait d'entre dans les troupes du bataillon d'exploration. Il revoyait le visage inquiet de sa mère et celui, étrangement calme et compréhensif de son père. Puis celui, jeune et déçu, de Mikasa, avant qu'elle ne lui lâche qu'elle l'y suivrait. Eren fit le parallèle avec le jour d'aujourd'hui, où il se tenait face à ses camarades soldats, qui, dans quelques jours à peine, auraient l'honneur d'arborer les capes vertes du bataillon d'exploration. Et mieux encore, il chassait son visage impressionné au moment où Levi, à cheval, avait croisé son regard en partant en mission, pour y remplacer le presque-sourire qu'il avait surpris à la fin du combat. C'était la personne qu'il avait toujours admirée et dont, plus jeune, il parlait sans cesse. Le plus brave, le plus fort soldat de l'humanité. Oui, l'espoir de cette dernière.

Et dit comme ça, ça semblait presque simple.

"Tu as mal ?" demanda Mikasa en retirant son mouchoir.

Il fit mine d'hocher la tête et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand, dans une tente opposée, il vit la silhouette on ne peut plus droite de Levi s'avancer. Il regardait droit devant lui, impassible, puis s'arrêta et sembla chercher quelque chose dans le champ d'entraînement. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux, troublés, du soldat, il ne réagit pas. Le contact visuel dura plusieurs secondes, trop longues, étouffantes, durant lesquelles Eren retint son souffle. Mikasa, alertée, se retourna en direction de l'objet de ses désirs. Pourquoi se regardaient-ils ainsi ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Mais elle se souvint que le caporal avait quitté le lieu de combat tout de suite après avoir arrêté Eren. Non, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si grave devant Eren ? Elle ne comprenait pas - mais simplement, était-ce peut-être l'air naturellement blasé de Levi qui était incapable de changer.

Levi coupa le lien visuel et se détourna pour continuer sa marche. Il s'arrêta sous une autre tente, sous laquelle Erwin semblait désespérément chercher quelque chose. Un dernier regard en direction d'Eren, et il balaya le terrain du regard sans témoigner d'intérêt particulier. Aussitôt se retourna-t-il vers le Commandant qui, de là, avait l'air de lui parler.

"Il est incroyable."

Le ton d'Eren semblait plus énervé qu'admiratif, mais Mikasa, incertaine du sens de sa phrase, s'apprêta à lui demander des explications quand, soudain, il la devança, seul au monde.

"Il est incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion pour quiconque. Je suis sûre que si l'on mourait tous devant ses yeux, il ne cillerait même pas. Il est incroyable !" répéta-t-il, s'emportant légèrement.

Mikasa fit mine de le calmer, mais elle connaissait trop bien son ami pour espérer. Il fallait attendre, attendre que ça se calme, attendre qu'il s'apaise tout seul.

Armin apparut près d'eux, aux côtés de Reiner et de Krista. Les trois semblaient de bonne humeur, et ne manquèrent pas de le leur faire comprendre. Armin, souriant, s'assit aux côtés d'Eren tandis que Krista s'allongea sur l'herbe, pensive. Reiner, lui, se contenta de se tenir debout en croisant ses bras, et observait la scène d'un air satisfait.

"Vous arrivez au bon moment. Eren allait exploser."

Krista écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

"Oh, Eren ! fit-elle. Ne te transforme pas, hein ?"

Reiner éclata de rire ; Mikasa et Armin guettèrent la réaction de leur meilleur ami. Il semblait marmonner des choses inintelligibles et, grincheux, n'avait pas entendu la réflexion de Krista. Reiner rit derechef en les regardant, tous troublés et immobiles, et il finit par briser le silence :

"Tu vas affronter des titans dehors, de toute manière ; alors autant de te faire la main sur le plus musclé d'entre eux", plaisanta le soldat.

Krista balaya cette remarque en faisant mine d'être vexée, car le ton moqueur de Reiner se faisait fréquent depuis leur binôme de lutte, une heure plus tôt. Mikasa se releva et sur un ton tendre, dit à Armin :

"Veille sur lui, tu veux ? Il fait toujours des bêtises quand il ronchonne comme ça.

- Où vas-tu ? renchérit Krista, tandis qu'Armin hochait la tête.

- On m'a demandé mon aide pour un problème technique tout à l'heure. J'ai juste dit que je viendrai d'abord voir si Eren va bien."

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, et Krista reprit sa position initiale, yeux vers le ciel. Le ciel était la seule chose qui changeait ici et, même si elle gardait cette peur au ventre à l'idée de mourir une fois sortie de l'enceinte de la ville, celle, plus puissante encore, d'explorer quelque chose de nouveau, lui réchauffait le coeur. Une voix troubla la quiétude précieuse de la petite blonde ; et elle se redressa, alerte. Ymir agitait sa main, au loin, et Krista s'empressa de la rejoindre, laissant Armin, Reiner et le demi-titan tous seuls.

"Ca manque de présence féminine, tout à coup", commenta Reiner en voyant Krista partir. Puis il concentra son attention sur Eren qui, le nez plissé, se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Armin nettoya le tissu imbibé de sang avec lequel Mikasa avait nettoyé ses plaies, et le plia conscencieusement, s'appliquant à la tâche. Reiner s'approcha d'Eren et une zone d'ombre apparut. Il leva la tête.

"Pourquoi vous êtes là ?"

Armin regarda son ami sans comprendre et le grand éclata de rire une troisième fois. Décidément, ce coin-là était bien plus drôle que le terrain de combat. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout du terrain, plein de silhouettes qui s'appliquaient à découper de la chair dans des mannequins de tissu. Les lames fusaient de partout, et le bruit du tissu qui se déchire semblait accompagner le tintement métallique des sabres cognant le corps inanimé.

"Tu aurais dû t'arrêter quand tu le pouvais encore", souffla Armin en examinant l'étendue des plaies qui couvraient le corps de son ami.

Eren croisa son regard et sourit légèrement.

"Mais quand même, j'ai été content que tu lui montres ta tenacité.

- Il m'a quand même battu...

- Et bien amoché, poursuivit Reiner en haussant un sourcil.

- Peut-être, mais le combat n'était pas juste. On le savait tous."

Les dernières paroles d'Armin flottèrent comme celles d'un sage, et Eren fut partagé entre l'envie d'admettre qu'il avait raison et l'envie, brûlante, de protester. Etait-il si faible à face au caporal-chef ? Oui, évidemment. Il avait une quinzaine d'années d'expérience supplémentaire, des visions bien plus horrifiques, et de plus, une renommée qui valait bien l'honneur de cent ans d'armée. Reiner se tourna vers le Commandant et le Caporal-chef qui, sous la tente opposée, semblaient entretenir une conversation très passionnée. Que se passait-il encore ? Eren détourna les yeux, agacé d'être toujours témoin de ces deux yeux gris impassibles, et frotta son genoux endolori pour passer le temps. Armin resta silencieux, fidèlement présent aux côtés de son ami, mais Reiner ne tarda pas à imiter les filles pour reprendre l'exercice.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la mission, après tout. Et ils pouvaient s'avérer chanceux de bénéficier de ce laps de tamps de préparation psychologique avant d'être jetés dans l'arène. _Souviens-toi que tu l'as toujours voulu, _se disait Eren chaque fois qu'il prenait peur. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il était décidé à y aller.

Et il reviendrait.

En vie.

Le château qu'ils habitaient temporairement n'était plus éclairé qu'aux lueurs des bougies, des lanternes, et animé par les voix bruyantes du réfectoire. Levi avait quitté la table, ordonnant à Hanji de ne pas le suivre. Non qu'il eut quelque chose à faire, mais il avait besoin d'errer seul, tant que les couloirs du château étaient encore déserts. Bientôt, la masse déferlerait vers les chambres de dortoirs et l'on ne s'entendrait plus hurler. Il avait envie de crier, de taper contre les murs et de sentir cette haine permanente quitter sa chair. Il était épuisé, épuisé de lutter contre un ennemi qui ne meurt pas, contre une menace qui ne se tait pas, contre un cri qui jamais ne s'éteint. Il fallait qu'il évacue cette frustration presque douloureuse qui sommeillait au fond de lui et n'éclatait qu'au bout d'un certain temps.

"Tu mènes ces gosses à leur perte", souffla-t-il pour lui-même, dans le silence du couloir.

Levi s'était assis à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre son ventre. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur ces derniers, avant de poser son front parsemé de mèches noires sur le poignet qui recouvrait l'autre.

"À quoi pensais-tu ? Ce sera une autre massacre, encore. Une autre occasion de faire pleurer des familles entières en leur faisant porter le deuil insupportable de soldats meurts vainement. Le poids du monde est sur mes épaules..."

Sa voix se brisa presque d'épuisement, Levi n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'agissait pas de fatigue telle qu'on la connaît, qui nous trouve le soir, après une longue journée. C'était celle, lourde, qui s'accumulait année après année, mort après mort, et qui faisait qu'au final, lorsque Levi voyait son reflet, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un homme, faible et insignifiant. Certes, il était plus fort que les autres ; et son orgueil rendait impossible le fait de se qualifier, à haute voix, de chose impuissante et minuscule. Mais cette sensation demeurait toujours là, dans sa poitrine, quand il tentait de se convaincre du contraire.

"Ah, Levi... Quels gamins vas-tu encore envoyer à la Mort..."

Des bruits de pas coupèrent court à son monologue. Ils étaient réguliers, calmes, et à l'évidence, ils s'arrêtèrent par surprise. Levi ne se retourna pas, grimaçant à l'avance du fait d'avoir été dérangé. Une fois de plus. Ce château était immense et il n'y avait lieu où il pouvait reposer tranquillement. Sa chambre était petite et étouffante, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer dehors. Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une voix familière retentit dans le couloir, étonamment proche de lui :

"C-caporal chef ?"

C'était Jäger. Encore lui.

Toujours, lui.

"Vous n'allez pas manger ? demanda-t-il bêtement, sans trop savoir quoi demander d'autre.

- Je te retourne la question, fit-il.

- Je n'avais pas très faim.

- Alors tu vois", grogna le caporal.

Il sentit le soldat se tenir derrière lui, immobile, la respiration irrégulière. N'allait-il donc jamais s'en aller ? Soupirant, Levi se releva sans peine et, toujours dos au demi-titan, contempla les ténèbres. Gêné de se sentir intrus de la sorte, Eren sentit ses joues rougir et dépassa le caporal afin de poursuivre son chemin hasardeux. Mais il fut retenu, sa manche tirée en arrière par les doigts rapides de son supérieur. Eren se retourna et porta ses yeux surpris à la main qui enserrait son bras, puis au visage fermé du caporal qui l'observait sans cligner.

"Eren."

Ce n'était plus Jäger ? Il fronça nerveusement les sourcils.

"Tu t'es bien battu, aujourd'hui."

Puis sa main s'attarda quelques secondes autour de sa chair musclée avant de retomber mollement contre la hanche du caporal. Pauvre gosse. Il portait en lui le fardeau de l'humanité ; d'une part, le camp premier, faible et plein d'espoir, d'autre part, le camp adverse, puissant et impitoyable. Déchiré entre deux mondes dont il ne savait rien. Ignorant, adolescent, trop jeune, trop impulsif. Sa présence l'agaçait la plupart du temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir son coeur se serrer en s'imaginant ce visage innocent déchiqueté par la cruauté de la réalité.

Gâchis.

Levi baissa les yeux, et Eren nota que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait faible devant lui. Etait-il fatigué de tenir ce masque de puissance devant tous ces soldats naïfs, alors que tant d'horreur brûlait sous ses paupières ? Son jeu avait-il une quelconque utilité ? Non, assurément. Il releva brusquement les yeux et croisa directement ceux, verts brillants, de son surbordonné. Son front luisait de transpiration, mais la peau de son visage avait été durement abîmée au combat.

Le caporal fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait ça lui-même ? Tout seul ? Avait-il amoché ce gamin à ce point-là ? Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, chassée aussitôt par cette sensation de fatalité : de toute manière, dehors, il ferait face à bien pire. Ne s'était-il pas déjà fait bouffer par un titan, et démembré par la même occasion, en restant bel et bien vivant pour être témoin de cette douleur ? Si, il lui semblait. Dans ce cas, il aurait dû s'y attendre. On ne rigole pas avec la réalité. Et elle, pardonne rarement.

Il quitta ses yeux, dans lequel il remarqua qu'il était aisé de se perdre, et examina d'un coup d'oeil habile l'étendue des plaies qu'il lui avait causées. Il y avait de nombreuses éraflures sur le visage, et lors de sa chute tête contre terre, une pierre, même moindre, semblait avoir déchiré sa peau. Peu profondément, mais déchirée quand même. Un tissu tâché de rouge recouvrait cette plaie dont il devinait aisément l'allure. Quant à sa lèvre inférieure, elle était coupée du côté fauche. Une fine ligne rouge sombre séparait les deux parties et même sèche, avait l'air prête à laisser couler des gouttes bordeaux à tout moment. Son menton était dénué de blessures, seul endroit épargné par la violence des coups portés dans la matinée. Levi fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et sans trop chercher à contrôler son image de soldat froid, porta son index et son pouce au menton d'Eren, qu'il attrapa fermement.

Eren, qui regardait le caporal dans les yeux depuis qu'il l'avait retenu, attendait un geste, un mot. Un son. Habitué depuis sa rencontre à un homme froid et distant, il entrevoyait à peine l'ombre d'une âme à l'intérieur de ces prunelles grises. Et, dénué de toute émotion, à part l'agacement, le mépris et la froideur, il semblait revenir à la vie. D'une manière presque triste, à en juger par l'éclat de ses yeux qui perdus dans les blessures d'Eren, contemplaient bien plus qu'une simple éraflure.

"Caporal ?"

Ce dernier, qui tenait toujours fermement son menton dans sa main droite, tendit le pouce afin d'effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. Sèche et humide à la fois, elle avait l'air aussi abîmée que le coeur du jeune soldat. C'était la première fois qu'il le considérait comme tel, et non comme un gamin inconscient qui pensait tout savoir du monde - et de même, qui pensait pouvoir ramener la paix parmi les Humains. Mais s'il faisait ça, ils se débrouilleraient pour déceler un nouvel ennemi. Il le savait. Alors il chassa la réalité d'un clignement d'yeux et oublia tout : les titans, les autres soldats, les gens laissés derrière lui, et ceux qu'il laisserait, le sang, les cris, les bouts de chairs arrachés qui tombaient comme une pluie sanglante. Il frôla délicatement sa lèvre là où elle s'était déchirée, et Eren eut, comme première instinct, un mouvement de recul face à la vive douleur occasionnée. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils et se calma, laissant le caporal faire sans s'y opposer.

Que faisait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Erwin avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'à son âge, il était aussi plein d'illusions et d'espoirs concernant l'avenir. À cet âge fleurissant, on ne réalise pas les conséquences de nos actes et ceux, extrêmes, qui changent à jamais notre futur. Il voulait plonger dans les yeux d'Eren et retrouver cette quiétude, sans être troublé par le bruit reconnaissable d'un pas de titan ou celui, plus violent encore, d'un coeur qui éclate. Il aurait voulu prier Eren de lui rendre son innocence ; mais il doutait qu'Eren en jouisse encore lui-même.

Levi fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa joue et y laissa sa main tiède, coinçant ses doigts à la frontière de sa chevelure, comme si, d'une certaine manière, sa main avait été faite pour sa joue. Il devina les battements de coeur de son subordonné accélérer et n'eut nul besoin de tendre l'oreille pour vérifier. Une lueur à la fois paniquée et curieuse dans les yeux du jeune soldat lui prouvaient déjà tout.

_Je ferai plus attention à toi, la prochaine fois. Oui, je prendrai soin de toi, _voulut-il dire, la voix grave.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

"Fais plus attention à toi, la prochaine fois. Tu as eu de la chance de ne récolter _que ça_." assena-t-il à la place.

Il l'observa, impassible, puis retira sa main en frôlant son visage du bout des doigts. La sensation chaude et apaisante de la paume de Levi contre sa joue demeurait encore sur la peau d'Eren, mais il n'osait trop y penser. Son coeur battait vite et son sang battait à ses oreilles ; il voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici et retrouver le souffle qu'il avait perdu quelque part par là.

"Va dormir, morveux."

Et sur ce, il prit la direction opposée, balayant d'une injure l'image stupéfiante et _humaine _qu'il venait de lui confier. Ce soir-là, Eren resta seul dans le couloir, avec la nette impression d'avoir volé un petit bout de son Caporal-chef.


	5. IV : Don't think the world can be saved

_À écouter avec "Lullaby" de Low en arrière plan._

Il s'était passé une journée entière depuis cet échange singulier entre Eren et son supérieur. Durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, ces derniers ne s'étaient pas croisés, à part peut-être au réfectoire, à l'heure du dîner, lorsqu'Eren, troublé, avait levé les yeux à l'entente du Caporal-chef, et de son pas pressé. Celui-là était entré dans la grande pièce et, tout en s'avançant vers la tablée d'Erwin, avait balayé la salle du regard. Lorsqu'il avait repéré Eren, la fourchette en suspens devant sa bouche, et les yeux fixés sur lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Presque aussitôt, il détourna les yeux et Eren le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis, à l'opposé de la salle. Levi l'ignora durant tout le repas.

Confus et embarrassé, il ne savait ni quoi en penser, ni quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'avait pu se résoudre à en parler à Mikasa, qui aurait paniqué, ni à Armin, qui avec son esprit analytique, n'aurait pu se retenir d'en tirer des hypothèses logiques ; et pourtant, il n'y en avait aucune. C'est vrai, quelle personne saine d'esprit changerait d'attitude si brusquement, et pour, dans l'une comme dans l'autre, agir d'une manière aussi singulière ? C'était le tourmenter, le troubler, et lui ôter le peu de sommeil dont il jouissait déjà.

L'entraînement continuait et Levi disparaissait, s'éclipsant l'air de rien. Les soldats gardaient leur bonne humeur, mais on sentait une certaine tension s'installer à l'approche iminente de la sortie du bataillon hors de l'enceinte. Les voix se confondaient, plus rien n'avait de sens particulier, on s'habituait à tout : à l'idée du danger, celle de la mort à plus de cinquante pour cents probable, la perte des proches, la possibilité, même infime, de se retrouver seul dans la nature, et sans aide, et celle, bien plus fatale, de ne jamais, jamais rentrer chez soi.

À cette idée sombre, Eren avait reposé sa fourchette et, sans mot dire, quitta la salle, suivi du regard par Levi qui, une fois la porte passée, reporta son attention (partielle seulement) sur son interlocuteur. Qu'allait-il encore faire ? Cette fois-ci, pas question de le suivre jusqu'à l'arbre sous lequel il s'était reposé. Pas question de le suivre tout court. Baissant la tête vers son assiette, le Caporal-chef réalisa que lui non plus n'avait plus si faim que ça. Il observa ses camarades avaler leur plat sans broncher et il hésita. Ils devaient prendre des forces pour leur mission. Mais manger inutilement allait le rendre malade ; plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, et c'était peu dire. Malade du monde, malade des gens, malade de tout ce qui allait suivre et qui se passait déjà, à l'heure exacte où il posait ses yeux sur la place vide d'Eren, bientôt comblée par un soldat qui passait par là.

La curiosité le titillait, mais la fierté le gardait cloué sur sa chaise, et il lui était impossible de se lever. Il s'en donnait l'ordre, mais si son coeur lui hurlait de sortir de cette pièce étouffante, sa tête lui intimait calmement de ne pas bouger. Alors il attendit, et sentit bien vite le regard inquiet d'Erwin se poser lourdement sur ses épaules. Il tenta de capter son regard ; en vain. Levi refusait catégoriquement de lui faire partager ses pensées masochistes et ses troubles anonymes. D'ailleurs, savait-il lui-même ce qu'il se passait ? Non, alors, comment pourrait-il le dire au Commandant ? Quand il eut avalé deux cuillérées supplémentaires et que le le regard d'Erwin se fit trop insistant, il se leva sans aucune forme de cérémonie et quitta le réfectoire.

Le visage éternellement fermé, et le coeur anormalement rapide, il emprunta le même chemin que l'autre soir. Mais, pourtant, le couloir demeurait vide, dénué de vie, de bruit, et plus encore, dénué d'Eren.

Qu'avait-il enfin ?

Lorsqu'il souhaitait trouver le repos, ne serait-ce qu'en fermant ses paupières deux ou trois secondes, l'image intacte des lèvres d'Eren lui revenaient en mémoire, et naissaient de cela une haine incommensurable à son égard, tout autant qu'une envie incontrôlable de le protéger. Débile. C'était lui, le titan, dans l'histoire. Avait-il seulement besoin de protection ?

Levi s'arrêta et soupira. Il s'approcha d'un mur, y colla son front et savoura la froideur douloureuse de la pierre rugueuse contre sa peau tiède. Un soupir de plus, et il reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Mais, nerveux, il ne tenait pas en place : tantôt il arrachait de ses dents la peau du bout de ses doigts, tantôt il déchiquetait le peu d'ongles qu'il avait, tantôt il marchait, s'arrêtait, et marchait encore. Tenir en place pour quelqu'un d'immobile n'avait jamais été si difficile. Seul dans sa chambre, Levi s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond, silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son, et la lumière constante de sa bougie faisait danser quelques ombres sur les murs de pierre. Encore une nuit sans sommeil. Une nuit froide, solitaire. Il se tourna sur la flanc et contempla la place vide, à ses côtés. S'attacher était fait pour les faibles, et depuis très, très longtemps, c'était la première fois qu'il regrettait ce temps lointain.

Mais c'était bête. Ils allaient bientôt décimer leurs hommes, de toute façon, alors s'attacher maintenant, aussi tard, aussi proche du chaos, c'était tellement inutile.

"Morveux", lâcha-t-il dans le silence macabre. "Ignorant, naïf. Continue comme ça et tu mourras dans les premiers."

Un écho sembla lui revenir et il ne sut trop s'il avait dit ces mots pour Eren... ou pour lui-même.

À l'autre bout du château, dans un lit tout aussi vide et froid, c'était Eren qui songeait en silence. Il en avait tant rêvé, il était si proche du but. Ils allaient bientôt sortir, il verrait la mer, il verrait le sable, il verrait l'étendue immense de la liberté, au-delà même des murs conquis par les Titans. Il voyait grand, et loin, parce que c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir - et de se dire que tout ces efforts n'auront pas été vains. Le sacrifice de sa mère, ces nuits passées à maudire ces créatures dont, pourtant, il faisait partie, ces années d'entraînement à l'armée, ces sueurs froides à propos de ses amis, de son avenir, de tout, et tout ce qu'il avait supporté jusque là.

La haine, la pression, la solitude, le malaise, l'incompréhension.

Il renfermait tout en lui, s'empêchant de craquer. Ne restait que la détermination, intacte, le poussant toujours à continuer à marcher quand ses pieds manquaient de se dérober sous lui. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de survivre désormais. Marche ou crève. Seuls les gagnants survivent. Et pour gagner, il faut se battre.

_Bats-toi, jeune soldat. Bats-toi, Jaëger. Bats-toi. Bordel, bats-toi, enfin ! _répétait en boucle la voix dure et cruelle de son supérieur, quand il effleurait du bout des doigts les blessures que sa punition avait laissée. Le principal était que personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Il avait déjà tout perdu : sa mère était morte, son père avait disparu dans la nature, et il n'avait jamais eu de frère, ni de soeur. Ne restaient alors que ses amis, qui à eux seuls constituaient toutes les ruines de sa vie. Armin, Misaka, et tous les visages chaleureux qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait plus que ça, et ils étaient ici, avec lui. Plus rien ne le retenait.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt, il le savait. Mais mieux valait contempler le néant, sombre et insondable, que de fixer les barreaux de sa cellule.

« La meilleure des disciplines est la douleur. »

La voix du Caporal-chef, plus sérieuse que jamais, parvenait à toutes les oreilles avec une brutalité effrayante. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le début de l'expédition et la tension montait dans le bataillon. Les supérieurs se voyaient en privé, des visages s'assombrissaient, et des murmures se faisaient, par-ci, par-là. Eren restait de marbre, et sentait quelque chose de particulier naître chez ses camarades vis à vis de lui. Autrement qu'une simple rivalité, ou qu'un simple désaccord adolescent, certaines recrues développaient une méfiance étrange à son égard. Et pour cause : c'était un titan.

Même s'il avait toujours ses amis à ses côtés et ses camarades de promo, il restait toujours cet arrière-goût dérangeant qui traînait dans sa bouche, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'à la moindre erreur, c'est son propre camp qui se rebellerait contre lui qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais souhaité autre chose que de tuer ces atrocités. Ses calculs étaient mal tombés ; il s'avérait qu'il en était un lui-même. Il n'avait pas réitéré de transformation depuis la dernière fois où, affaibli, il avait juste le Caporal Levi lui sauver la vie - et comment... Il était apparu comme un mirage inespéré, comme un ange descendu du ciel, un ange armé de sabres et d'yeux aussi durs que ceux du diable.

Ce dernier arpentait les rangs que le bataillon avait efficacement formés. Il captait chaque regard et l'intimidait en plantant ses deux pierres grises dans les yeux fébriles de ses subordonnés. Les filles rougissaient ; certains garçons baissaient les yeux, d'autres tentaient tant bien que mal d'ignorer ce regard pesant sur eux. C'était chose difficile. Levi était là pour les rendre mal à l'aise ; pour leur apprendre ce qu'était la douleur physique, et la souffrance morale. Deux amies dont il fallait se familiariser avant de sortir de cette enceinte. Comme il disait, si l'on les rencontre pour la première fois hors des murs, on est considéré comme mort. Il fallait partir en sachant comment l'appréhender, et en ayant la certitude de pouvoir la supporter.

Ainsi toutes sortes de tortures s'étaient succédées durant ces heures pénibles d'entraînement. Depuis cet échange visuel pour le moins troublant, Eren et son chef ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Eren n'avait pas fugué, et son chef ne l'avait pas suivi non plus. Il s'était volontairement désinteressé de son soldat, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Eren était un titan, et lui tuait les titans. Et il ne pouvait s'accorder de fardeau pour cette mission capitale hors de la ville. Si Eren était quelque chose, c'était bien un fardeau. Alors, non, il ne s'en encombrerait certainement pas. Aussi spécial fusse-t-il.

Levi promena son regard sévère sur chacune des personnes qu'il dépassait. Ses mains nouées derrière son dos et sa posture toujours raide lui donnaient des airs effrayants comme si, anormalement calme, il était capable du pire et sans le moindre effort. Chacune de ses mèches de cheveux balayées, l'une à droite, l'autre à gauche, retombaient nonchalament sur son front, caressant parfois ses paupières, pour les plus longues. Mais son expression, elle, s'endurcissait à mesure qu'il avançait. Il parcourut les rangs, ligne par ligne, en laissant quelquefois laisser passer deux, trois phrases de mise en garde, d'intimidation, ayant pour effet immédiat de faire cesser les murmures les plus discrets et de capter les regards les plus distraits. Ce que dégageait ce personnage avait quelque chose de surnaturel, de puissant. Rien que son regard parvenait à faire trembler quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il passa devant Eren, ce dernier retint son souffle. Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais sentit qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, au risque d'exploser devant lui. Il préférait couper sa respiration plutôt que Levi ne lui coupe le souffle lui-même. C'était comme se donner la mort avant que le titan ne vous attrape ; vous infliger cette souffrance pour éviter de la subir contre votre volonté. Une fois Levi passé, il prit une grande inspiration, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille attentive de son supérieur. L'inspection qui, jusqu'ici, s'était déroulée dans un silence absolu et une discipline impeccable, venait d'être troublée par le souffle irrégulier du demi-titan.

Levi fit volte face et, de la même manière qu'il était arrivé, repartit en direction d'Eren. Si lentement qu'il retint un instant l'espoir de le voir continuer, au lieu de s'arrêter devant lui. Ce qu'il fit. Et dans ce laps de temps durant lequel Levi s'apprêtait à tourner la tête en sa direction, Eren sentit son coeur s'emballer. Non, non. Il paniquait. Il paniquait encore une fois. Il observa la blessure au visage, dont le sang avait séché, qu'il avait infligée à son caporal l'autre matin, puis descendit sur ses yeux menaçants. Plus froids que jamais, ils semblaient le poignarder sans avoir besoin de rien faire, de rien dire.

"Recrue Jaëger. Avez-vous quelque chose à nous faire partager ?"

Eren ferma les yeux. Très brièvement, mais assez longtemps pour que son supérieur comprenne qu'il perdait ses moyens. Cela ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de les rouvrir et de lever la tête, avec une fierté qu'il s'ignorait dans l'instant.

"Non, Caporal."

Il resserra son poing qui, caché derrière son dos, formait la moitié du salut militaire. Son autre poing, flanqué sur son coeur, appuyait assez fort pour sentir les battements s'accélérer, encore et encore, si bien qu'il lui sembla l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait défaillir.

Levi s'approcha d'un pas et retrouva la proximité de leur échange passé. Mais Levi gardait ses sourcils immobiles, froncés dans une expression impénétrable, et ses yeux gris lui brûlaient la peau. Il avait tellement envie de le posséder, d'assurer sa sécurité, et en même temps, une vie tellement pénible de le détruire... Eren le vit du coin de l'oeil serra les dents et sa mâchoire se crispa. En réaction à ce détail effrayant, Eren sentit tout son corps se raidir, nerveux. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, Levi recula d'un pas, fit un quart de tour et reprit son inspection silencieuse. Son discours s'acheva finalement sur une note anormalement optimiste, mais son effet, plus obligé que sincère, état inexistant.

Les soldats se détachèrent et après être restés immobiles durant si longtemps, lâchèrent de toute part des gémissements plaintifs. Certains se massaient les poignets, d'autre craquaient leur os, et ceux qui restaient repartaient sans rien dire, trop soulagés que ce soit enfin fini. Sasha vint vers Eren, un sourire compatissant sur le visage, et passa son bras autour du sien en l'entraînant à la suite des soldats.

"Ben dis donc, il s'en est fallu de peu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Eren ne répondit pas, et s'essuya le front de sa manche, sentant déjà les perles de sueur jusque là retenues couler le long de son visage. Sasha l'emmena loin du terrain de combat et Eren jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la cape verte de son supérieur s'envoler à sa suite en direction de la tente de direction.

Il reprit sa position initiale, et, reprenant son souffle, lâcha :

"Comme tu dis."

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Le caporal était-il plus dur envers lui à cause de sa seconde nature, ou avait-il véritablement fauté sans s'en rendre compte ? Incapable de pencher plus pour l'un que pour l'autre (et surtout, d'en être certain), il laissa cette question en suspens dans son esprit. Il avait tellement de réponses à obtenir. Concernant Levi, en l'occurrence qui, comme une huître, se refermait chaque fois qu'on l'approchait de trop. L'autre soir, il s'était volontairement ouvert à lui, avant de se refermer, comme d'habitude. Et cet instant de privilège, d'à peine quelques minutes, il y repensait sans cesse. Il cherchait à voir au-delà du masque de froideur du Caporal, et surtout, il cherchait à comprendre ce que ce dernier pouvait bien penser de lui. Monstre ? Imbécile ? Peut-être même les deux ? Il secoua la tête, une fois de plus fatigué de trop chercher sans jamais trouver.

Une porte grinça. Eren, qui s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dos au mur, faisait face aux barreaux tristes de sa cellule. Aujourd'hui, Erwin avait scellé la porte plus tôt que d'habitude, parce qu'il avait "des choses à faire". À deux jours de la mission, il y avait trop de nouvelles recrues à gérer. Les anciennes recrues, déjà formées, déjà préparées, se contentaient de suivre un entraînement banal et d'aider aux tâches ; mais le même air flottait près d'eux. L'appréhension, pure et dure, celle qu'on ne contrôle pas ; l'inconnu. La peur, malgré toute l'expérience, ne pouvait être réfrénée. Dans la foulée, Eren se demanda si Levi avait peur, lui aussi.

Quelqu'un descendit les marches du sous-sol et apparut au bout du corridor de pierres, une lanterne à la main. C'était Sasha et Armin qui venaient lui rendre visite, sans permission, sûrement. Armin tenait la lanterne et Sasha avait les mains cachées derrière son dos. Les deux s'avancèrent en souriant et Armin posa la lanterne à côté de celle qu'Erwin avait laissée, allumée, elle aussi. Sasha se colla aux barreaux et tendit son bras : dans le creux de sa paume, une miche de pain, encore tiède.

"On a vu que tu n'avais pas beaucoup mangé, ce soir. Alors on a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir si on t'apportait ça."

Eren se pencha en avant et, après un effort poussé, parvint à attraper le pain que lui tendait son amie. Il s'appuya aussitôt contre le mur et tortilla la chose entre ses doigts fins.

"On n'a pas le droit de venir ici, alors, on va se dépêcher de partir", chuchota Armin, le visage serein et plein d'amitié.

Sasha acquiesça.

"Oui, et puis, il y a plein de recrues à rassurer, là-haut. La tension devient étouffante, c'est à peine si j'y résiste. Mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te rassure, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

Armin reprit la lanterne en main et Eren fronça les sourcils.

"Je veux dire, contrairement aux autres, tu es sacrément déterminé, et je te jure que tout le monde là-haut aimerait jouir de ta force morale, en cet instant."

Le blondinet lui adressa un signe tendre de la main avant de retrouver le chemin de la sortie. La lumière de la deuxième lanterne s'évanouit peu à peu, laissant plus d'obscurité envahir la pièce. Désormais, il distinguait moins bien le visage doux de Sasha, mais tant mieux ; il ne décela pas la pointe d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux innocents.

"Tu sais, ils comptent tous sur toi. Et je suis sûre que pour le dernier soir, ils te laisseront dormir hors du cachot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis sérieuse, renchérit-elle, comme pour le convaincre d'essayer le lendemain.

- Je t'assure, Sasha. Ca ne me dérange pas."

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance et, après avoir eu la certitude qu'Eren n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, elle courut à la suite du jeune soldat. Le silence revint presque aussitôt, même s'il avait toujours l'impression d'entendre les pas précipités de Sasha dans l'escalier. Illusion. Il était seul ; à nouveau. Seul avec ses pensées, seul avec lui-même. Et puis, le faisant sursauter avec violence - il cogna même l'arrière de son crâne contre une pierre du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, et laissa une légère plainte s'élever -, la porte s'ouvrit derechef.

Il entendit des pas et, réprimant un soupir, lâcha :

"Sasha, je t'ai dit que ça..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Roulant avec fatigue la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue, il manqua un battement. Là, devant sa cellule, il ne s'agissait ni d'Armin ni de Sasha. Surtout pas. Le visage pâle et aussi inquiet que menaçant, le Caporal-chef Levi se tenait derrière les barreaux. Il n'avait rien apporté avec lui, et il était seul. Ni Erwin, ni Mike, ni même Hanji. Il n'y avait que lui, et l'étrangeté de son regard qui lui glaçait toujours le sang. Que voulait-il ?

"C-caporal ?"

Il se leva immédiatement et esquissa un salut militaire maladroit, manquant de basculer en avant, en perdant son équilibre. Mais d'un geste de main, le plus âgé l'arrêta. Eren laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps et se détendit légèrement. Pourtant, son coeur battit plus vite. Un tout petit peu plus vite. Si c'était possible...

"Je ne suis pas venu pour te sermonner, fit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune soldat, sans réfléchir.

- Ne pose pas de questions."

Il obéit.

De toute manière, y aurait-il répondu ? Absolument pas, non. Le caporal s'avança, l'air grave, et s'arrêta juste devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Son regard passa en revue la minuscule cage qui lui servait de chambre et, de fil en aiguille, il remarqua le bout de pain posé contre son oreiller.

"J'ai vu Sasha et ton ami Armin voler de la nourriture pour toi. Tu n'as presque rien mangé au dîner.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'inten...

- Mange-le, ordonna-t-il en le coupant brusquement. Tu dois le manger. Tu dois prendre des forces."

Mais, était-ce donc une habitude de couper les gens ? Que voulait-il ? Etait-il sérieusement venu ici pour lui ordonner ce manger ce bout de pain que, de toute manière, il aurait certainement englouti par ennui ? Eren sentit une vague d'agacement monter en lui et il dut se faire violence pour l'empêcher de déferler. Son supérieur dut le remarquer puisqu'il ouvrit la cellule dans un tintement métallique et s'y engouffra. Eren eut un minuscule, imperceptible mouvement de recul, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait aller bien loin : quelle issue avait-il ? Il n'y avait qu'un mètre derrière lui, et connaissant le caporal, il allait devoir rester sagement ici. Alors il serra les poings et attendit. N'importe quoi.

Un choc brutal, une main qui s'abattait sur son crâne. Des mains violentes qui tiraient son vêtement pour le secouer. Mais rien ne vit. Rien du tout.

Eren rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en observant son supérieur sans trop comprendre. À quoi diable jouait-il ? Et avait-il seulement le droit de rispoter ?

"Eren, c'est sérieux."

Encore. Il l'appelait encore par son prénom. Et pourtant, il s'était montré si froid lors de l'inspection...

"Je ne dis pas ça simplement pour toi."

Le jeune soldat releva la tête qu'il était en train de baisser, la tournure étrange de ses phrases attirant son attention. Son ton avait changé. Il était plus doux, plus... inquiet, presque. Inquiet comme un frère, comme un père, comme un ami. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

"Les autres comptent sur toi. Tu es leur dernier espoir, ne brise pas ça.

- Vous avez cessé d'espérer, pourtant, osa-t-il dire, mais à sa plus grande surprise, le caporal ne releva pas son insolence.

- Moi, oui. Eux non. Et, de toute manière... tu es quelqu'un de spécial, tu le sais, ça ?"

Il s'avança légèrement. Eren se retint de reculer à son tour et resta de marbre, figé face à son supérieur. Il ne savait trop comment le décrire. Effrayant, menaçant, inhabituellement humain ? Il y avait certainement anguille sous roche mais après avoir remarqué l'expression tendue de ses traits, il décida de l'écouter.

"Je ne suis pas spécial. Je suis un ennemi ; votre ennemi," corrigea Jaëger.

Ce fut le signal. Le caporal Levi se jeta sur lui et plaqua violemment ses paumes contre les joues du soldat, comme pour le réveiller. Ses yeux d'habitude plissés d'ennui s'étaient ouverts grands, et ses sourcils froncés semblaient avoir une toute autre provenance. Aussi avait-il l'air presque... paniqué.

"Non, Eren, non. Tu es puissant.

- Est-ce tout ce qu'i dire ? marmonna le cadet, pris d'une vague de haine.

- Mais écoute-moi, bordel ! reprit le caporal de son ton dominateur. Regarde autour de toi, les familles vivent dans la peur, les parents n'ont plus d'espoir, les enfants grandissent dans la crainte constante. Est-ce la vie que tu veux leur donner ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi !" hurla l'autre de toutes ses forces.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le cachot, puis s'évanouirent. Levi décolla ses pouces de ses mains compactes et les posa plus loin, comme pour rafermir sa prise. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. C'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu à dire. Il avait réfléchi. Et s'il fallait le haïr, il le haïrait. Mais pendant qu'il en était encore temps, il voulait se donner la chance de croire en lui. Peu importe combien il était jeune, ou ignorant, ou naïf. L'horreur était telle qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre alternative.

Espérer.

Dans un mouvement inattendu, Levi posa son front humide contre celui de son subordonné. Il sentait son coeur battre à vive allure, sans nul doute. Mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant ; ce qui l'incita à poursuivre.

"J'étais comme toi, avant, Eren. J'incarnais l'espoir quand il y en avait. Désormais, j'incarne l'espoir qui n'est plus. Je suis déjà mort. Toi, tu représentes l'avenir. Tu représentes une chance ultime de riposter contre les titans.

- Mais j'en suis un, objecta-t-il. De toute évidence, je ne fais pas exception à la règle.

- Eren, souffla-t-il pour lui intimer le silence. Personne ne posera la main sur toi."

Le soldat sentit son coeur se soulever ; non d'un haut-le-coeur, mais d'une sensation étrangement vive et puissante. Comme une bouffée de vie. Une bouffée d'envie. De la puissance chimique. Son coeur s'emballa et sans trop comprendre comment, il parvint à enserrer les poignets du caporal des siens. Levi crut tout d'abord qu'il allait se séparer, le poussant à lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Mais il se contenta de tenir ses poignets, comme s'il ne voulait pas les lâcher.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre la vie, Eren. Mais je peux faire en sorte de retarder ta mort."

Ces mots étaient brusques et violents. Réels. Pourtant, il les avala facilement. Il s'en doutait, de toute manière. L'enfermer dans un cachot était le premier pas : quel serait le suivant ? S'ils le craignaient tellement, la suite serait courte. Il n'était qu'une arme absolue. Un outil. Et pourtant, aux yeux de Levi, il venait d'apercevoir autre chose. Quelque chose de beau.

"Je l'ai déjà fait."

Eren ne répondit rien. Il se souvenait très bien. Le caporal lui avait déjà sauvé la vie en massacrant un titan juste sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait levé la tête, tout ce qu'il avait distingué était une forme humaine, une cape verte qui volait au vent et deux lames tranchantes qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Il ne mentait pas ; il l'avait déjà fait.

Levi recula juste assez pour pouvoir distinguer le visage d'Eren. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : le souffle court et les lèvres tremblantes, Eren pleurait.


	6. V : Gotta win the human race

_Is the world just a broken promise ?_

**Note : **Je suis désolée j'ai remarqué en survolant les chapitres postés que parfois, word m'a fait des siennes. De même, il y a une présence récurrente de fautes de frappe et/ou de lettres voire de mots oubliées. Je m'en excuse d'avance, en espérant que le sens des phrases vous revienne quand même ! Et, rien à voir, mais j'ai oublié de le dire dans l'introduction. Les « titres » des chapitres sont en réalité tirés de chansons. Ah et dans ce chapitre il se peut que, suite à la merveilleuse difficulté de notre fabuleuse langue française, j'invente des formes verbales. Oui, tout est normal. Quoiqu'il en soit, retournons à nos moutons…

Il avait envie de casser quelque chose en échange de ses larmes. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un, si fort qu'il saignerait. Il voulait rétablir l'équilibre entre la douleur du monde et celle du garçon qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il pourrait le briser, là, tout de suite, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il ne le voulait plus, non, plus maintenant. Quelque chose avait changé quand il avait commencé à éprouver de la curiosité pour ce garçon. Levi avait voulu vérifier si Erwin avait raison ; et suite à cette expérience sanglante, il se retrouvait dans les cachots à tenir le visage brisé du jeune soldat entre ses doigts.

Malade de tout, malade des gens, il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de contact si proche avec quelqu'un. Pas depuis longtemps. Oui cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas effleuré la lèvre de quelqu'un, qui bout des doigts, ni n'avait posé ses paumes contre ses joues blessées, ni n'avait posé son front contre le sien, comme si c'était naturel. Comme s'il était né pour ça.

Eren Jaëger était différent. Il n'écoutait personne, il suivait son instinct, tout comme son supérieur. Mais contrairement à lui, Levi avait un penchant pour la discipline, chose qui malheureusement n'était pas son cas, à en juger des ennuis qu'il s'attirait sans cesse. Mais Eren prodiguait l'espoir, il chassait la peur à coup de jolis mots et de grandes phrases idéalistes. Il chassait la pluie, il chassait le malheur, il chassait ces nuages gris qui assombrissaient le ciel chaque jour qui passait. Il leur donnait une raison de rester en vie.

Levi n'avait plus rien, il avait tout perdu. Sa famille, ses amis d'enfance. Les vestiges de son passé n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'Erwin, et l'écho de son nom qui résonne comme un triomphe. Non, il n'avait vraiment rien eu, jusqu'à maintenant. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'agissait pas de haïr ce garçon comme il haïssait les autres. Il était question de le protéger, parce qu'il n'avait plus que lui. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été très gentils l'un envers l'autre, surtout Levi, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant plus intimes l'un et l'autre que le reste de la troupe réuni. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur ce gamin insolent...

"Fais chier", souffla le caporal.

Il attira le jeune garçon contre lui qui, dans un élan d'émotion, alla nicher sans hésitation son visage dans le cou de son supérieur. Eren passa ses bras autour de son abdomen et serra si fort qu'il en avait presque mal. Levi, quant à lui, encercla d'une étreinte protectrice celui qui avait bravé les frontières du caporal. Il posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne du petit, et songea brusquement que, positionné ainsi, son subordonné pourrait sans mal entendre ses battements de coeur accélérer. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses vieux réflexes refirent surface ; mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à se séparer de lui, vivement, quelque chose l'arrêta. Il n'avait plus la force de briser cette étreinte.

Et Eren, erreinté, sanglotait dans le creux de son cou, tel un petit enfant après un chagrin éphémère. Pourtant, dans ces pleurs et la voix rauque du gamin, il sentait une fatigue incroyable, une douleur pénible à entendre. Il resserra ses bras autour d'Eren qui, en guise de réponse, resserra un peu plus aussi. Ironique comme la personne qu'il appréhendait le plus au monde était devenue, en un claquement de doigts, plus proche encore que ne l'était Mikasa. Mikasa avait accès à ses pensées, à ses souvenirs, à son enfance. Mais il y avait quelque chose que, face à Levi, elle ne pourrait avoir : ses faiblesses. C'était le rôle de Levi de les déceler, son rôle à lui de les balayer, son rôle d'en faire des fantômes. Et si Eren avait toujours été trop fier pour confier ses craintes à Mikasa, il savait qu'il n'aurait nul besoin d'en parler pour que Levi comprenne. Quelqu'un comme lui, de toute manière, avait l'habitude des coeurs brisés.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas l'habitude des coeurs de titans.

"Je suis désolé", chuchota Levi en fermant les yeux.

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Alors, comme pour lui répondre, Levi mit fin à leur étreinte et saisit le visage du jeune entre ses mains. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, semblable à la fois, dans le couloir, où il avait laissé l'émotion le guider aveuglement, il se permit de caresser son visage comme on caresserait de la soie.

"Regarde ces blessures. Regarde le mal que je t'ai fait. Pardonne-moi."

En guise de réponse, Eren laissa de côté la peur qui lui prenait le ventre et, à son tour, posa ses mains sur le visage fatigué de son aîné. Il lui adressa un bref sourire, auquel Levi ne répondit pas, parce que sourire, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il préféra fermer les yeux, tandis qu'Eren caressait son front, ses cheveux, le haut de son cou.

Le plus étonnant était ce fossé au-dessus duquel ils avaient sauté d'un coup. Avant, étrangers, n'étaient-ils que chef et soldat. À présent, ils se découvraient une nouvelle partie d'eux-mêmes : leur peau, leurs cicatrices, leurs blessures, le fond de leurs yeux, la douceur de leurs lèvres, le toucher de leurs cheveux... L'expérience de l'aventure, celle, osée, du risque qu'on prend et au diable les conséquences. Levi savait qu'il le regretterait. Mais il en avait assez de suivre le règlement strict qu'il s'était lui-même établi. Haïr le monde lui allait bien ; à condition qu'Eren n'en fasse pas partie. Eren était son soldat, il était son titan, il était le premier à l'avoir possédé de si près.

"Mais, continua le caporal, je me dis que je préfère t'avoir causé ce mal plutôt que d'avoir regardé Kirschtein le faire."

Sans pouvoir intervenir. Sans pouvoir s'interposer. En jugeant uniquement d'amusement et de technique, d'un haussement ou froncement de sourcil, d'une lèvre qui bouge. Sans doute Erwin n'était-il pas la cause seule de ce combat entre eux deux. Peut-être avait-il décidé, dès le départ, qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre lui faire de mal. Et s'il devait se blesser, ce serait de sa lame. Ce serait de ses mains. S'il devait pleurer, ce serait dans ses bras. Et pas autrement.

"Est-ce que tu as mal ?" souffla-t-il, la voix brisée.

Eren leva les yeux vers lui. Ils brillaient, embués de larmes féroces qu'il ne pouvait dompter. Il devina que la réponse était oui. Mal où ? Partout. Mal au coeur, mal aux jambes, mal à la tête, mal à ces blessures qui le brûlaient. Mais Levi avait été tellement déçu, tellement en colère qu'il ne se défende pas. Il attendait _tellement_ de lui...

Le caporal finit par le laisser partir et Eren, surpris, fit de même.

"Il faut que tu dormes."

Il renifla, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Dormir ? Y parviendrait-il seulement ? Non. Pas tout seul. Pas comme ça. Et lorsque cette partie qu'il connaissait bien de Levi refit surface et qu'il s'apprêta à tourner les talons sans rien lui dire de plus, il prit les devants et agrippa le poignet de son supérieur avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour ce faire. Celui-ci fut retenu brusquement, et tout comme il avait retenu Eren l'autre soir, se retourna en sa direction, sourcils froncés. Mais froncés de surprise, froncés d'incompréhension, froncés d'espoir.

"Caporal."

Eren tira sur son bras, et l'interessé n'eut d'autre choix que d'approcher. Ainsi, Levi semblait tellement plus grand que lui, alors qu'en réalité, Eren le dépassait de quelques centimètres, et de cette manière, Levi avait l'air d'un protecteur suprême, dont les rides du front s'étendaient d'une inquiétude singulière.

"Restez."

Ces mots flottèrent un instant dans l'atmosphère. Le coeur du caporal s'alourdit soudainement, comme s'il avait, l'espace d'une seconde, espéré entendre ces mots. Puis il se dégagea de l'emprise du soldat et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ce dernier, alla s'installer sous les draps. Il avait ôté son équipement tridimensionnel avant d'aller dîner, et sa cape verte également. Mais dans cette pièce, il faisait froid. Très froid.

Eren n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'y rejoindre. Il se glissa sous le tissu blanc et, épuisé, se cala contre son supérieur. La chaleur qu'il émanait était terrifiante. Un être si froid et pourtant, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Ainsi imbriqués l'un contre l'autre, Eren recroquevillé et Levi l'entourant de manière presque protectrice, ils trouvèrent le sommeil pour la première fois depuis un moment.

Quand Eren rouvrit les yeux, son cachot était désert. La flamme de la lanterne s'était éteinte, et l'obscurité balayée par la lumière du jour. Pire encore : les draps étaient vides, froids. Avait-il rêvé ? Il commença à se poser la question, les joues légèrement roses. Cet instant de faiblesse si humiliant auquel il n'avait même pas songé. Oui, mieux valait-il qu'il eut rêvé. Le soldat écarta ses draps et projeta ses jambes hors du lit. Le contact du sol gelé lui provoqua un long frisson désagréable, mais il s'activa et en à peine quelques minutes, fut armé de son équipement tridimensionnel et de sa veste militaire. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et constata à quel point le sol était proche. Lorsqu'il était titan, bien que ce ne fusse pas la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il était si haut. Si puissant. Sa taille était l'égal de son impuissance : en tant qu'humain, il n'aurait pu faire la différence. Il avait fallu qu'il se transforme en monstre pour enfin être vu, et enfin s'acheter le pouvoir de changer quelque chose. Oui, c'était son but, après tout, pensa-t-il en sortant du cachot qu'Erwin avait dû ouvrir tôt ce matin. Il trouva son chemin jusqu'au réfectoire et lorsqu'il reconnut des visages familiers attablés autour de maigres plats, Eren pressa son pas.

« Tiens, tu as retrouvé le sommeil ? » lui lança Sasha avec un sourire.

Quelques têtes se détachèrent de leur conversation à l'entente ces mots. Eren fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, et s'assit en face de Jean. Sasha s'expliqua.

« Ben, d'habitude, tu es le premier à être réveillé. Tu as le sommeil léger, non ? C'est bien que tu aies réussi à dormir. J'imagine qu'on n'en aura pas tellement l'occasion une fois dehors, ajouta l'adolescente.

- Oui, certainement.

- C'est mon bout de pain qui t'a fait dormir comme ça ? poursuivit-elle, rayonnante.

- Euh… » commença Eren, se souvenant d'images floues et confuses de la veille.

Entre autres, Levi, le visage sombre, qui l'observait avec des yeux paniqués. Et la sensation de chaleur illusoire des draps, sa tête contre le torse de son supérieur. Oui, il avait réussi à dormir, mais ce n'était certainement pas grâce au bout de pain que Sasha lui avait si gentiment donné. Il aurait pu avoir mille raisons de mieux dormir que celle-là aurait toujours fait la différence. Eren s'éclaircit la voix et jeta un mince sourire en direction de son amie, sous les yeux passifs de Jean.

« Oui, sans aucun doute… »

Sasha glapit de joie et presque aussitôt, se retourna vers sa voisine pour quémander des restes de nourriture. Eren se concentra sur l'assiette qui lui faisait face et déglutit. Jean, qui s'ennuyait toujours autant, lui marmonna :

« Tu ne devrais pas faire le difficile, Jaëger. »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il s'agissait de ça. Mais il ne s'agissait ni d'appétit sélectif, ni quoique ce soit. La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait se résoudre à manger était cette boule au ventre qui ne voulait plus le quitter, d'autant plus amplifiée par l'agissement inexplicable de son caporal-chef. La terreur, voilà ce qui lui coupait la faim. Il était terrifié à l'idée de sortir dehors, même si c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. La lumière brûlante du soleil, le sable chaud, la mer tiède, le vent chaud qui lui caresse la peau et fait battre le tissu de sa chemise contre son cœur. Mais malgré ce qu'Armin avait tenté de lui faire garder à l'esprit, pour y parvenir, il fallait éliminer les Titans. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il repensa à la dernière expédition du bataillon, quand, une fois rentrés, ils avaient fui le regard inquiet des familles en regardant leurs pieds. Quand l'un des chefs du bataillon avait apporté l'avant-bras de son fils à une mère aimante. Tout n'avait été que vain et désastreux. Même s'il en réchappait, il devrait vivre avec ça. En était-il prêt ? Et comme chaque fois qu'il se questionnait sur ce sujet, l'image violente de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Sa mère, tendre, pleine d'amour et de vie, et d'inquiétude maternelle. Elle qu'il avait désespérément tenté de sauver. Elle qui, sous les cris déchirants qu'il parvenait seulement à laisser passer, avait tendu le bras en sa direction, remerciant Hannes d'avoir permis à ses enfants de vivre. Et Mikasa, d'un sang-froid pétrifiant, qui avait détourné les yeux lorsque le Titan l'avait brisé en deux. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient, inanimés, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui ôter sa mère. Ce monde cruel n'avait pas de limites et si personne ne faisait rien, d'autres fils perdraient leur mère. Néanmoins, cette boule grandissait et il ne put que repousser son assiette du bout des doigts.

Jean ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« Comme tu voudras… » fit-il en soupirant.

Sur ce, il se leva et, en même temps que trois autres soldats dont il ignorait le nom, sortit de la pièce. En observant ses camarades restants, il croisa le regard de Connie et lui rendit un sourire amical. Et dire qu'il y a peu, il n'était qu'un gosse.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

_Dernier jour._

Dernière chance de se donner du courage. Dernière bouffée d'air frais dans une aire sécurisée. Dernier regard rétrospectif sur une vie qui, jusque là, ne constituait pas le moindre danger.

Attendre les Titans était une chose aller à leur rencontre en était une autre. Erwin marchait calmement vers le groupe réduit des chefs de bataillon. Levi, parmi eux, le regard vide, attendait les ordres. Eren baissa les yeux et souffla. Qu'allaient-ils devoir faire, aujourd'hui ?

« Braun, appela le Commandant en s'arrêtant devant une recrue.

- Major Smith ! lui répondit le blond en faisant un salut militaire impeccable.

- Allez chercher Hanji Zoe dans la salle d'armement. »

Reiner hocha la tête et s'éloigna en courant sous les ordres du commandant. Puis, Erwin repartit en direction des leaders de troupe et les visages immobiles commencèrent à esquisser une conversation. Quand ils eurent fini, le major se tourna dans la direction des soldats et, tête haute, prit la parole.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une poignée de soldats. Nos effectifs n'atteignent pas 250. Par conséquent, cette mission sera extrêmement difficile. Mais vous possédez un atout non négligeable. »

Certains firent mine de se tourner vers Eren qui, mal à l'aise, baissa la tête en haussant ses sourcils d'agacement. Pourquoi le pointaient-ils toujours du doigt ? Mais à son soulagement, Erwin n'avait pas la même attitude.

« …Votre foi en l'humanité. »

Quelques soldats prirent une grande inspiration à l'entende ces mots, comme si l'entendre à voix haute redonnait l'espoir nécessaire à ceux qui avaient oublié la raison de leur présence ici.

« Rien ne vous a obligés à rejoindre les troupes, et pourtant, vous l'avez tous fait. L'humanité vous en sera toujours reconnaissante. Cependant, on ne peut fermer les yeux sur les risques que cela engendre. Nous avons déjà perdu de nombreux soldats par le passé… (À ce moment, quelques leaders semblèrent mal à l'aise, soudainement sombres.) …et nous en perdrons à l'avenir. Mais votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. »

Eren serra les dents. Il se souvenait très nettement de ce chef qui s'était agenouillé auprès de la vieille femme, implorant qu'on lui assure que la perte de son fils avait servi à quelque chose. À la riposte de l'humanité. À l'avancement des recherches. À quelque chose, simplement. Sans mal il redessina les traits horrifiés de cette dernière quand le soldat, paniqué, lui hurla qu'ils avaient échoué… encore une fois.

À cette pensée, Eren durcit son expression et leva son menton. Ressasser des vieux souvenirs n'allaient que le troubler davantage. Mieux valait se fier au discours du Commandant, et oublier le reste. Tout le reste.

Des pas pressés se firent entendre, claquant brusquement contre le sol de terre. En effet, Hanji arrivait, Reiner à ses talons. Le soldat reprit sa place initiale dans les rangs et la leader alla retrouver ses collègues. Erwin, toujours planté devant les troupes, ne bougea pas. Du coin de l'œil, Eren vit Levi souffler quelque chose à la nouvelle venue. Son cœur se serra que lui disait-il ?

« Comme vous le savez, ceci est votre dernier jour de quiétude. Mais nous ne pouvons nous offrir le luxe de perdre du temps. Ce soir sera votre dernier nuit dans le château. »

Quelques uns baissèrent la tête. Ils réalisaient.

« Aujourd'hui sera entièrement consacré à l'approvisionnement. Vous préparerez les armes, les marchandises, les chevaux ainsi que les chariots. Zacharias et Zoe vous montreront la voie. »

Sur ce, il s'écarta, et instinctivement, les soldats lui adressèrent le salut militaire. Mains sur le cœur. C'était si beau.

Hanji et Mike s'avancèrent et ce fut le signal pour ceux restants de s'éloigner ce qu'ils firent. Les bras retombèrent, les visages se détendirent. Une journée de préparation ? C'était leur manière d'occuper les soldats et de les empêcher d'avoir des pensées négatives ? Certains s'y attelaient déjà, sous les voix puissantes des deux leaders. D'autres attendaient, se remettant de leurs émotions. Eren se détacha des soldats restants et s'approcha d'un stock de provisions qu'il fallait charger. Il s'apprêta à attraper une caisse mais se figea quand il aperçut le Caporal l'observer, à une dizaine de mètres. Son cœur s'emballa. Que devait-il faire : continuer sa tâche ou rester planté là ? Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Levi lui adressa un signe de tête et disparut.

Eren fronça les sourcils, puis se baissa pour prendre en main la première caisse qu'il avait devant lui. L'espace d'un instant, il autorisa un sourire se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis se remit au travail.


End file.
